


Life- Trapped

by The_Admiral



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: When going on a trip everyone gets stuck inside. So what do you do when you’re stuck inside?
Relationships: Elladan/Emily, Elrohir/Emily, Emily/Legolas, Lusa/Lindir, Thranduil/Lusa
Kudos: 1





	Life- Trapped

Lindir is preparing for the first round of the music competition in two days. This is his first time to participate the legendary music competitions of Avaria and he’s determined to win!

_Now, what do I need...? My harp. My lyrics. And my..._ “Hey Lindir!” Lusa walks in.  _I don’t need that at all_.  “What are you doing here? I’m about to rehearse for the music competition coming Wednesday. What are you doing here? Uh... I’m practicing new pick up lines. If you were a vegetable, you’d be a ‘cute-cumber.’” Lindir stares at her in unbelief. “What? I think I will go practice some more.” She walks out. 

Five minutes later. “You know,” and she’s back. Lindir sighs. “I’ve participated it too once and I’ve helped Thranduil with it. I will help you!” She takes a chair and sits down opposites him. “That’s the worst thing that happened to me today.”

Thranduil is in Elrond’s study. Lazily he sits in a chair, listening to Elrond’s endlessly boring nonsense. “So, what do you think? Write it in an history book along with everything else I don’t care about.” He pours himself another glass of wine. “Thranduil, seriously. But I am serious, I seriously don’t care!” He takes a sip from his wine. “This is important! Not for me! I’m bored, and you’re not helping me at all with your boring history stories. I wasn’t even telling you history stories! I talked about the states of our realms! And that’s too boring, so don’t blame me for not seeing the difference.” Elrond facepalms and shakes his head. “I can’t believe you didn’t pay attention to anything I’ve just said! Why should I when no one else does? What?” Awkward silence. “I said that I was about to go.” Thranduil leaves the room. 

Thranduil walks through the halls. He freezes at his spot to think of ideas of what to do.  _What can I do now...? Pleading by Lusa to get some of her attention. Done that, failed. Insulting Lindir. Tried that, failed. Bothering Elrond. Done that, turned out to be a very bad idea. What more can I do? Come up with ideas to hurt Lindir. Sounds good. Bother Legolas. Let’s do that._ So he turns around and heads to his sons room. 

Legolas is having a date is his chambers with his new girlfriend. “So, the first rule in our relationship. We won’t be dumping each other for someone else. And we won’t be looking at other people.” Adds Lizzy. Satisfied they give each other a small kiss. 

Suddenly the door bursts open. Thranduil walks in. “Legolas! I need your help!” He says standing arms crossed opposites them. Lizzy gets up and wraps her arms around his neck. “And what’s your name, pretty?”  _Finally someone who appreciates me!_ Thranduil smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. “Thranduil. What’s yours? Lizzy. So how do you know Legolas? Oh, I don’t know him. Come, let’s go to a better place.” He leads her to the door. “Wait, what?!” Legolas gets up. “Oh, well that means I don’t need your help anymore.” They walk out. 

Emily and Noa are on their way to Laila and the other girls. They’re sitting in the lounge room. “Hey girls! Where is Lusa? Uh... Probably bothering Lindir.” Emily shows them a letter. “What’s that?” Sarah asks. “Noa and I are wanted for a show in westhern Avaria. So we thought,” Noa continues, “let’s go on a trip!” Laila jumps up out of her seat. “Southern Avaria!? That’s amazing! I know! We will be staying in a vacation resort near the beach.”

Next morning. Everyone is waiting outside. “Lusa, when is Ada finally coming? I’m kind of done waiting here.” Exactly at that moment Thranduil arrives outside. “Honey, what took you so long?” Thranduil crosses his arms over his chest. “I was trying to look good for you. By letting me wait here for half an hour? Can we please just leave now?” Lindir asks. “Lindir is right, Thranduil get on your horse so that we can go.” Elrond tells him. Thranduil looks around. “I already thought I was forgetting something. I don’t have a horse.” He turns around while everyone else let’s out a deep annoyed sigh. “I’ll be right back.” But before he can leave Lusa takes him by his arm. “Get up.” Thranduil jumps behind her on the horse. 

4 weeks later. Southern Avaria. 

“Now, let’s first get to the vacation resort.” Suggests Emily. “That’s a good idea. Especially now Thranduil’s hair looks like it’s going to explode.” Lusa answers her. “What’s the name of the resort? The name of the resort is Tropical Palms.” They look on the map. “So we should go... East now.” Sees Lusa. 

Lindir calmly takes place opposites Thranduil on the ground. He looks up at him and laughs. “You look like a sheep with all that hair!” Thranduil gives him a fake smile. “And you look like my next victim with all that insults.” He says smooth with a fake smile. Lindir’s smile disappears and he gets up. “My Lord Elrond! King Thranduil threatens me!” 

They get back on their horses and ride further. Lindir appears riding at Lusa’s side. “What are you doing here!?” Thranduil asks him annoyed. “I only wanted to say...” Lindir starts and then looking back at Lusa. “That I have to be back in time for the competition, remember Lusa? Oh, the music competition? Don’t worry, you’ll be back in time. I’ll take care of that.” Lusa assures him. Lindir sweetly smiles. “I hope you don’t. And I will take care of  _that_ ...” Thranduil whispers to him. 

Lindir awkwardly rides back to his Lord. 

Two hours later they arrive. They dismount from their horses. “Em,” Lusa dryly taps her on her shoulder. “Yes? Who’s going to sleep where?” She asks quiet and quick. “What? Who is going to sleep where? And do we even have enough rooms?” She repeats slower and clearer this time. Emily looks around her and then back at Lusa. “Oops...” Lusa facepalms. 

Thranduil is decorating his and Lusa’s new little house. He steps back to admire his work. “Beautiful!” He turns around when he hears footsteps approaching. “Hello. Hey Lu- ... Lindir?” He interrupts himself in the middle of his sentence when he notices the minstrel walking after her inside.  _What is he doing here...? Please do not tell me that..._ “Lindir is staying here with us! You’re kidding me...” Thranduil answers dryly. Thranduil still smiled when Lusa came in. Then HE  came. And now that whole smile is gone. Lindir walks past Lusa and cheerfully looks around the tiny house. “What a nice little house. Have you decorated it Thranduil?” 

Thranduil annoyingly stares ahead at Lusa. “Thranduil... it’s really not... I’m gonna kill him!” Thranduil snaps as he lashes out at Lindir. “No!” Lusa grabs him by his tunic as she pulls him back. Thranduil stands arms crossed at Lusa’s side. “Honey, don’t lash out at poor Lindir. Poor Lindir?! Lusa, don’t you see it?” He steps up to her face. “Now he’s only being cute to you, but in his mind he’s already making plans to win your trust so you’ll not pay attention to anything else anymore and then he’ll be able to kill me and take my place on the throne!!!” He screams in her face getting louder by every word. Lusa looks back at Lindir. 

The minstrel is standing there very innocently with his hands clasped before him, still looking a bit around the room. 

“Lindir isn’t a secret spy or anything, don’t be so ridiculous Thranduil! But... Come on, get in!” She says while pushing him in front of her into one of the rooms. “But Lusa! Lusa, seriously! I mean it!” He calls from inside the room. 

When he hears the door closing, Lindir walks up to the couch and takes a seat. _I would never do that. Everyone knows you should first take over the throne and then kill him!_

Two hours later. Lusa is in the kitchen mixing some things. Thranduil just arrives back with two big leather bags. “Heyy! Hola!” She turns around. “What have you been doing?” Thranduil highers his head to face her. “No, no Thranduil, don’t tell me you have been spending my money on clothes again!” She says while leaving the kitchen. “No. No, I have not. Then what are these things in your hands?” She points at the bags. “Nothing. So, you’ve got two whole bags with nothing?” She rising an eyebrow. “Exactly.” He brings the bags to his room. Lusa chuckles and throws up the brown wallet she’s just stolen.  _Payback_. 

Thranduil enters the room. He puts the bags down to close the door. He then moves them onto the bed. Lindir is while humming making the bed. “What are  _you_ doing? I’m making your bed.” He smoothes the duvet. “How dare you touch  my bed! Get out!” Lindir sighs and rolls his eyes. “You could have at least say ‘thank you Lindir for cleaning my room while I’m to lazy to do so.” He walks past him out of the room.  _Arrogant little peasant._

Lusa has just finished a margarita. She brings the glass up to her lips and tastes a bit.  _Hm. Seems good._ “Hello Lusa!” Emily and Noa and someone else enter the house. “Hey Em, wanna taste my margarita? Own recipe! Sure.” Behind her is Noa and next to her... “Liene? Heyy! Wha- what is she doing here? Well Liene’s actually here because... Hello!” The door swings open again and this time appears Onah. “Because she’s here too. How nice! Now you can all taste my new recipe!” 

The door of the bedroom opens and Lindir enters the room. He looks around from girl to girl. “It was a lot quieter when I went in that room.”  _So the Twins were right. Girls do multiply very fast._ He walks away from them. “Oh Lindir, do you want to taste my margaritas? Is it your own recipe? Yes! No!” He bends over to get something from the ground. During that movement something falls out of one his pockets. “What’s that?” Emily asks. Lindir straightens his back and turns his head to her. By the realization of what she’s saying he looks down behind him on the ground. “Lindir, is that Thranduil’s?”  _Okay, now this is not such a nice situation. Now please don’t..._ “LINDIR!!!” Thranduil storms out of the room. “WHERE IS MY JEWELRY!!!”  _Why always me!? There’s only one thing I can do in such situations as these..._

He looks down very guilty. “I’m sorry...” He says very pathetic. “I DON’T CARE!!” Thranduil yells.  _Really Thranduil? Can’t you for once just play along?_ Lindir walks over to Lusa and hugs her. “Lusa, he scares me! Aww... so cute...” Lusa hugs him back. Thranduil is watching very annoyed and jealous .  “Now when am I getting my JEWELRY BACK!!!??” Lusa sighs and rolls her eyes. “Lindir, have you stolen his jewelry?” He looks up at her and nods. “Yes.” He answers very sweet with closed eyes. “Now will you give it back then?” In the meanwhile Thranduil is very impatiently waiting there with his arms crossed over his chest and his head high.

Lindir looks at Thranduil and then back at Lusa. He shakes his head. “No.” He says in the same way as before. “Well then, in that case the problem is solved.” Thranduil smiles. “So I’m getting back my jewelry and the stupid servant is going to get punished...? No... If Lindir doesn’t want to return it to you that means you will forget it and buy new jewelry.” Lindir nods. “WHAT!?” Thranduil snaps. “Oh come on, isn’t he so sweet? You can’t actually get mad at him, can you...?”  _Sweet? The look that he has on his face right now is everything except sweet!_

“But... Besides, finders keepers, losers weepers. Who made that saying!? You. You did.” Lusa reminds him of the fact. Not knowing what further to say he storms out. Noa chuckles. 

That afternoon. Everyone is inside. “I thought this was meant to be a nice vacation.” Elladan whispers to Lusa. “What a coincidence, I thought that too.” Thranduil gets up. “That’s it, I’m out.” But Emily pushes him back in his chair. “No! NO!! No one is leaving until you’ve all seen and judged our dance!!!” Emily screams. “Why?” Lusa asks dryly. “Because, my dear sister. Oh no.” Lusa interrupts. “We’re here for our show. So if you don’t all stay here to judge our dance, our dance may be bad and we will be kicked out of the show and then we all can go home again!!!” Emily explains. “Well, so far I don’t like it. I give it a F.” Elrohir says and holds up a paper with a F. Noa sighs and takes the paper from his hand. “Can everyone just shut his mouth, I don’t want this to take longer than it already is!!” Thranduil yells. “Thank you.” Noa says back. 

After the dance is finally over. “So, what do you think? Was it good?” Noa asks afterwards. “I think I give it an I DON’T CARE!” Thranduil yells. Noa rolls her eyes. “Are you done now Em?!” Lusa asks annoyed. “Yes, now I’m done.” Thranduil immediately grabs his money and runs to the door. He pushes against the door but it won’t open.  _Really?_ “Lusa! The door won’t open!” He walks up to his wife. “Really?” Onah asks. “Yes, I just can’t get it open!” Lusa facepams. “Not so loud Thranduil.” Lindir makes his way over to her. “Are we stuck here!?”  _Now that’s what happens when_ _Thranduil starts yelling about things. Maybe I should just glue his mouth shut or something_.  “Stuck?” Elladan repeats. Lusa sighs. “No, of course not. Then why does the door not open?” Lindir asks curiously sweet. “Because Thranduil is just not strong enough! To open a door?” Thranduil faces her annoyed. “Don’t worry, I’ll open it for you honey!” She assures Lindir. She pushes against the door.  _Damn, I really can’t get it open._

“Is it working m’lady Lusa? Of course it is. And you know why?” She flexes her muscles. Although Lindir doesn’t seems very impressed. “See this? Fat?”  _Eew, by the way._ “This are my muscles! And with those I’m gonna open this door!” She pushes against the door as hard as she can and can’t get it open. She then turns around at Lindir who’s still calmly watching her. “I first have to warm up!” She says smiling. Lindir nods and smiles back at her. He then turns around and walks away. “We’re stuck.” He tells the others. 

Lindir disappears into the left room. “Hey! Get out of my room! Stupid servant!” Thranduil storms back into his bedroom. 

Fifteen minutes later. “Lusa, just give up!” Laila yells at Lusa who’s still trying to open it. “No, no I can open it! Lus, Lindir’s already gone.” She stops pushing. “I know that. I know that he’s gone. But, in case he comes back... You know...” Laila facepalms. The door from the bedroom opens and Lusa quickly continues pushing pointless against the door. “It’s almost open!” But it’s not Lindir who enters the room. “Lusa, he’s ruining everything!!!” Lusa turns around. “Oh, it’s you.” She says disappointed. Thranduil crosses his arms. “You must throw him out! Out where exactly?” Elrohir asks as he gets up. “We’re stuck here!” He almost whispers. 

_Is he now making fun of me? Does he thinks I’m stupid!? While everyone is here!? That’s so silly... Okay, I’ve got to do something!_ “Do you think I’m stupid!? Well... yes.” Thranduil can only stare back at him. “Lusa say also something!!!” Thranduil yells desperate at her. “Does anyone want to taste my margaritas...?” She asks. Thranduil facepalms. 

Another fifteen minutes later everyone is bored. And Thranduil is gagged and tied up to a chair while Lindir is putting flowers in his hair. “Isn’t this so beautiful?” Lindir says whereafter humming cheerfully further.  _If I’m free again_. _He’s dead. No. One. Touches. My. Hair..._ Thranduil thinks in the meanwhile. 

Elrohir walks to Lusa in the kitchen. “Lusa, I’m bored. Do you know something I can do? Pull a prank on Thranduil. You’ve tied him up. Right.” Lusa continues with her margaritas. In the meanwhile Onah is freeing Thranduil. After a moment of silence she speaks again. “Oh, I know something! Well? We can play strip poker!” She suggests enthusiastic. “Let me think... No! Come on, it’s a great game! It is not!“ 

Elrohir turns around. “Does no one else has a good idea? Strip poker!” Exclaims Liene. “Yes! That’s what I said!” Lusa gives Lienehigh five. “NO!!” Everyone else except Emily and Onah say in unison. Elrohir sighs and hangs his head. “Emily, what is your choice?” Legolas asks. “I don’t really care. I will go with anything.” She says putting her hands up in the air. “Well, do you have anything better then?” Lusa asks. “No, but... Well then. We will give you the chance to come up with something else. If you can’t, we’re going to play strip poker.”

Awkward quiet moment. “Come on! ANYONE!!!” Thranduil yells. “I don’t know anything...” Elladan confesses. “I DON’T CARE!!!” Estel rolls his eyes and sighs. “Maybe we should agree with Lusa’s idea. Since apparently no one has any better idea. NOOO!!!!!” Thranduil falls backwards in his chair and buries his face in his hands. 

“Everyone understands the rules? No! What do you not understand Thranduil? Why we can’t do anything else. I mean, we can give me a make-over!” He exclaims enthusiastic. “No!” Emily answers. “You’re right, I’m already pretty enough.” Thranduil brags. “Let’s do this then!” Lusa quickly says to change the awkward situation. 

Ten minutes later. “Yay! Even though I hate this game I just won!” Thranduil exclaims happy. “What do I have to do now?” Emily facepalms. “Now honey, you may choose one person that will have to take off a piece of cloth. And it may not be me.” Lusa lies. Although Thranduil would have been quite so stupid to believe her after all. “What!? That’s not true!” Emily folds her arms. Lusa rolls her eyes. “Well then, in that case I will choose the person who came up with this fantastic idea. Lusa?” He smiles. Emily laughs. “Good one! What?” Lusa turns her head. “Thranduil, how could you? You’re my husband. That’s why.” Lusa rolls her eyes and takes off her shoe. 

Ten minutes later. “Well let’s see,” Elrohir looks around. “I think I will go for Lusa.” Lusa gives him a death stare and takes off her shirt.” Emily collects everyone’s cards for a new stack. “Alright, let’s take a small break.” Laila suggests. “Yes, good idea.” Lusa adds. She walks over to the small bar in the kitchen. Emily and Laila join her. “Goes well huh?” Laila asks. “Ha. Ha. Ha.” Says Lusa dryly. Noa, Liene and Onah join them. “Really Lusa? I thought you were the one who was so good at this.” Onah says. Lusa puts down a bowl of shrimps on the bar. “Okay, so let’s do this. Girls against the boys.” Smiling Emily raises an eyebrow. “I’m in. Me too.” Laila joins. “We too!” Liene says for her and her sister. They all look at Noa. “Definitely.” 

“Well then, it’s war!” Lusa states. Lindir walks up to the bar. “So, how’s it going so far? It’s war now!” Liene yells. “Really? Who decided that? Lusa did, right Lus?! Huh?” Lindir looks at Liene and then back at Lusa and puts on his innocent face. “You are going to make war? Against me?” Emily gives Lusa a stern face. Lusa looks at Emily and at Lindir and then back at Emily. “I’m sorry Em, but it’s... it’s just... He’s adorable!” She explains and kisses the minstrels hand. 

While Noa talks to Lusa, Lindir looks at Emily. “Good captain.” He puts a shrimp in his mouth and laughs while leaving them again. Emily folds her arms over her chest. 

Lindir walks back to the other boys. “Hey servant, get me some food.” Thranduil orders. “Thranduil, Lindir is not your servant.” Elrond points out. “Oh, shut your mouth. Next thing you’ll be asking me to get up and get it myself!” Thranduil continues filing his nails. “Ada you’re really lazy. I’m not!” Legolas gets up and gets some food from the kitchen. He puts it down on the table in front of his father. “Fine, here.” He sits down. Thranduil stretches his arm a little bit. “Can’t reach it.” He goes back to filing his nails. Legolas facepalms. 

“By the way,” Lindir starts, “the girls declared war on us.” Everyone stares at him. Thranduil gets up. “I think I have to go do something. Do what?” But Thranduil already disappears into his room. 

“Thranduil, come! Or we’ll be beginning without you! Okay! Good luck!” Lusa facepalms and gets into the bedroom. “Okay, that’s enough! You’ve had time enough now!” She pulls him with her towards the door. “No, but I’m not done yet! Lusa!” He screams while still getting dressed. 

Ten minutes later. Finally Lusa wins for once. “Well then, Thranduil I believe you still have another twenty robes under that one so let’s start with you.” Thranduil smiles back at her and takes off one piece of cloth. “You’re right. Hey, but that’s not fair!” Liene protests. “That’s against the rules! Oh, were there rules then? Cause I did not hear anything about that.” But just as Liene is about to say something at that Lusa starts talking. “No, no, no, Thranduil is right. I did not say anything about rules.” Thranduil smiles triumphantly at Liene. 

Ten minutes later. It’s Emily’s turn to choose. “Ah well let’s see, hmm... I think I will also go for Thranduil.” Reluctantly that he has so far been the only one to remove his clothing, Thranduil takes off his last robes. “But that’s not fair!” Lindir suddenly calls out. “Lindir is right, this is not fair, you are all teaming against me! Why would I say that? I hate you, I just also wanted to be part of their team to play against you! Yay!” Lusa hugs him. “What? Lindir, you betray your own gender. Yes, in a matter of fact I’m still amazed at the fact that you are of the same gender as me.” Thranduil stares at him. After not to long Thranduil has almost lost the game, as the only one. “Well...” Lusa pretends to think. “I think, I will go for Thranduil. You are so mean.” Thranduil complains.“You lost.” Noa laughs. But luckily for him that’s just the moment when someone knocks on the door. “Oh, well now we will never know.” He gets up and goes to his chamber to get dressed again. Lusa folds her arms over her chest. “Hello? We are here to fix the door.” Emily gets up and goes for the door. “Uh, Em...?” Lusa starts. “Yes?” She waits for an answer. “Forget it.” So Emily turns around and pulls at the door handle. After a few seconds she understands. “Oooohhhh....” Lusa chuckles.

Finally after ten minutes the door is fixed again and they’re finally able to leave. Lusa is still making Margaritas. “Lusa!! Where is Lindir!?” Thranduil asks while storming in. “That’s the first time I hear you ask about Lindir, aww are you finally becoming friends? No!” Thranduil snaps. “He stole my jewelry! AGAIN!! I thought you liked shopping, so why don’t you go buy new ones?” At that moment Lindir enters the room. “Where are you going?” Lusa asks him. “I’m going shopping. What a coincidence, Thranduil was also just about to go shopping, right Thranduil? No...” He says nearly audible. “Oh well, that’s also clearly necessary.” Thranduil turns around. “You know I’m about to rip your head off right now.” Lindir’s smile disappears and Thranduil throws him to the ground. Lusa facepalms and sighs.  _Boys_... “That’s enough, Thranduil get off him!” She yells andquickly walks towards them.


End file.
